Callaway County, Missouri
Callaway County is a county located in the U.S. state of Missouri. As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the county's population was 44,332. Its county seat is Fulton. The county was organized November 25, 1820, and named for Captain James Callaway, grandson of Daniel Boone. Callaway County is also referred to as "The Kingdom of Callaway" after an incident in which residents confronted Union troops during the U.S. Civil War.Kingdom of Callaway Historical Society Callaway County is part of the Jefferson City, MO Metropolitan Statistical Area. Vineyards and wineries were first established in the area by German immigrants in the 19th century. Since the 1960s, there has been a revival of winemaking throughout the state. The Callaway Nuclear Generating Station is located in Callaway County. History This area was historically occupied by the Osage and other Native American peoples, some of whom migrated from the east of the Ohio River Valley. Others emerged as cultures in this area, following thousands of years of settlement by indigenous peoples. The European-American settlement of Callaway County was initiated primarily by migrants from the Upper South states of Kentucky, Tennessee and Virginia. They brought African-American slaves and slaveholding traditions with them, and quickly started cultivating hemp and tobacco, the same crops as were grown in Middle Tennessee and Kentucky. Callaway County was one of several to the north and south of the Missouri River settled mostly by Southerners in the early antebellum years. Given their culture and traditions, this area became known as Little Dixie, and Callaway was at its heart."The Story of Little Dixie, Missouri", Missouri Division-Sons of Confederate Veterans, accessed 3 June 2008 In 1860 slaves made up 25 percent or more of the county's population,T. J. Stiles, Jesse James: The Last Rebel of the Civil War, New York: Vintage Books, 2003, pp.10–11 a higher percentage than in most parts of the state. Residents generally supported the Confederacy during the Civil War. Other settlers in the Missouri River valley included German immigrants from the mid-19th century following the Revolutions of 1848 in the German states; they established a strong wine industry in the area and built towns with German-influenced architecture. Missouri was the second-largest wine-producing state nationally until Prohibition. Since the 1960s, numerous vineyards and wineries have been established again in the valley, including Summit Lake Winery in Holts Summit. The county is part of what is called the Missouri Rhineland, an area of vineyards along both sides of the Missouri River extending from St. Charles County west to Callaway County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.5%) is water. Callaway County lies on the border of transition between prairie and rugged Ozarks. The northern part of the county is relatively flat and devoid of large tracts of forests. The southern border of the county is the Missouri River, and the area is heavily forested over large hills and valleys. Cedar Creek makes up the northern part of the western border. Adjacent counties * Audrain County (north) * Montgomery County (east) * Osage County (south) * Cole County (southwest) * Boone County (west) * Gasconade County (southeast) Major highways * Interstate 70 * U.S. Route 40 * U.S. Route 54 * U.S. Route 63 * Route 94 National protected areas *Big Muddy National Fish and Wildlife Refuge (part) *Mark Twain National Forest (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 40,766 people, 14,416 households, and 10,336 families residing in the county. The population density was 49 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 16,167 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was self-identified as 91.79% White, 5.66% Black or African American, 0.52% Native American, 0.52% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.30% from other races, and 1.21% from two or more races. Approximately 0.92% of the population identified as Hispanic or Latino of any race. 29.9% identified as of German ancestry, 22.0% s American, 9.1% as Irish (including Scots-Irish) and 9.1% as English ancestry, according to Census 2000. There were 14,416 households out of which 35.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.10% were married couples living together, 10.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.30% were non-families. 23.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 11.10% from 18 to 24, 31.00% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 107.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 108.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,110, and the median income for a family was $44,474. Males had a median income of $29,574 versus $22,317 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,005. About 6.00% of families and 8.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.30% of those under age 18 and 8.30% of those age 65 or over. Education Public schools *Fulton School District No. 58 – Fulton **McIntire Elementary School (PK-05) **Bush Elementary School (K-05) **Bartley Elementary School (K-05) **Fulton Middle School (06-08) **Fulton High School (09-12) *Missouri School for the Deaf – Fulton **Stark Elementary School (K-05) **Wheeler Middle School (06-08) **Wheeler High School (09-12) *New Bloomfield R-III School District – New Bloomfield **New Bloomfield Elementary School (PK-06) **New Bloomfield High School (07-12) *North Callaway County R-I School District – Kingdom City **Auxvasse Elementary School (PK-08) – Auxvasse **Hatton-McCredie Elementary School (K-08) **Williamsburg Elementary School (K-08) **North Callaway County High School (09-12) *South Callaway County R-II School District – Mokane **South Callaway County Early Childhood Education Center (PK-02) **South Callaway County Elementary School (03-05) **South Callaway County Middle School (06-08) **South Callaway County High School (09-12) Private schools *St. Peter Catholic School – Fulton (K-09) – Roman Catholic *Kingdom Christian Academy – Fulton (PK-09) – Nondenominational Christian *Shepherdsfield School – Fulton (K-12) – Nondenominational Christian Post-secondary *Westminster College - Fulton - A private, four-year Presbyterian university. *William Woods University - Fulton - A private, four-year Christian Church (Disciples of Christ) university. Politics Local The Republican Party mostly controls politics at the local level in Callaway County. State Callaway County is divided into three legislative districts in the Missouri House of Representatives, all of which are held by Republicans. *District 10 – Jay D. Houghton (R-Martinsburg). Consists of the communities of Auxvasse and Kingdom City. *District 20 – Jeanie Riddle (R-Mokane). Consists of most of the entire county and includes the communities of Fulton, Holts Summit, Lake Mykee Town, Mokane, and New Bloomfield. *District 21 – John W. Cauthorn (R-Mexico). Consists of a small part of the county. All of Callaway County is a part of Missouri’s 6th District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Mike Kehoe (R-Jefferson City). Federal All of Callaway County is included in Missouri’s 9th Congressional District and is currently represented by Blaine Luetkemeyer (R-St. Elizabeth) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Political Culture Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 2,701, than any candidate from either party in Callaway County during the 2008 presidential primary. Communities Cities * Auxvasse * Fulton (county seat) * Holts Summit * Jefferson City * Mokane * New Bloomfield Villages * Kingdom City * Lake Mykee Town Unincorporated communities * Cedar City * Portland * Readsville * Steedman * Tebbetts * Williamsburg * Yucatan Townships * Auxvasse * Bourbon * Caldwell * Calwood * Cedar * Cleveland * Cote Sans Dessein * East Fulton * Guthrie * Jackson * Liberty * McCredie * Nine Mile Prairie * Round Prairie * St. Aubert * Shamrock * Summit * West Fulton See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Callaway County, Missouri References External links *Callaway County official website *Callaway County Clerk website *Kingdom of Callaway Historical Society *Callaway County Information * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Callaway County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:1820 establishments in Missouri Territory Category:Settlements established in 1820 Category:Callaway County, Missouri Category:Jefferson City, Missouri metropolitan area Category:Missouri Rhineland Category:Little Dixie (Missouri) Category:Secession in the United States Category:Missouri counties on the Missouri River